


If They Were Alive Today

by sasha70



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Gay, Gay Pride, Gay Rights, Grief/Mourning, HIV/AIDS, HIV/AIDS Crisis, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Poetry, Rainbows, rest in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha70/pseuds/sasha70
Summary: Since the beginning of the epidemic, 75 million people have been infected with the HIV virus and about 32 million people have died of HIV. Globally, 37.9 million [32.7–44.0 million] people were living with HIV at the end of 2018. An estimated 0.8% [0.6-0.9%] of adults aged 15–49 years worldwide are living with HIV, although the burden of the epidemic continues to vary considerably between countries and regions. The WHO African region remains most severely affected, with nearly 1 in every 25 adults (3.9%) living with HIV and accounting for more than two-thirds of the people living with HIV worldwide
Relationships: None Specifically Stated
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	If They Were Alive Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my work.

if he were alive today he would be at this opening

if she were alive today you’d be texting her right now

if he were alive today he would be going grey

if they were alive today they could tell you about getting arrested at City Hall

if she were alive today you’d be so her type

if he were alive today you’d have met him by now

if she were alive today she would have finished writing that book

if he were alive today he would have you on your knees 

if he were alive today you’d still be arguing about that

if he were alive today he’d still be living with AIDS

if they were alive today they’d be going outside smoking

if he were alive today he’d be going dancing later

if he were alive today you’d still be sharing an office

if she were alive today she’d never let you get away with that

if she were alive today maybe she’d have a gallery by now

if he were alive today he’d have his arm around you

if she were alive today she still wouldn’t have health insurance

if she were alive today she’d know exactly what to say

if he were alive today he’d laugh at that

if he were alive today he’d be in this picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my work.


End file.
